The Digital Spiez
by Aubrie1234
Summary: The digidestined leaders and their best friends get recruited to become spies for WOOHP! These are the stories of their missions. But, will the rest of their groups also become spies?


**The Digital Spiez**

**By: Aubrie1234**

One fateful day, the digidestined were outside playing soccer. And this was no ordinary game, either. Gennai had managed to get the digidestined from seasons 3-5 to join the 1st and 2nd season digidestined for a few days. The Dragon digidestined were up against the Beast digidestined in the game, and both were tied. Everyone else was on the sidelines, watching and cheering. The score was 9-9. The Beasts had the upper hand in the first part of the game, but in the second half, the Dragons came back in full force and had tied the game. The Dragons team had Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus, while the Beast team had Matt, Ken, Henry, Koji, and Thomas. The clock had at least two minutes left on it. Renamon and Palmon were the scorekeepers, changing the boards numbers when a goal was made. They had been kept busy for the last eight minutes, changing the board almost twice a minute because of all the goals.

"Let's win this thing, Guys!" Davis shouted. He wanted to win the game, and so did the others. Everyone on his team roared in agreement and were ready to continue. They were just about to start the game up again when the ground shook. Then, the entire field opened up and everyone on the field fell in. It then closed back up.

"Where did they go...?" V-mon asked, getting up and looking around.

"I think the field swallowed them..." Armadillomon answered. With the plummeting digidestined, they were falling down a giant pipe to where they didn't know.

"What's going on?!" Matt shouted.

"I don't know, but it ruined our game!" Davis roared.

"We don't need to worry about the game! Right now, we need to worry about where we're going!" Henry shouted.

"Riiiiight!" They all shouted together as they reached the end of the tunnel. Then, they all landed on a beanbag-like couch.

"That must hurt, especially since there are more of them." someone spoke. Tai looked up and saw that they all were in a high-tech room, with four kids (one in a red and black suit, another in a pink and black suit, the second-to-last one in a blue and black suit, and the last one in a yellow and black suit) and an old man.

"It must, Marc." the girl in the pink answered.

"Are these supposed to be the new recruits, Jerry?" the kid in the red asked the old man.

"They are, even though the rest aren't here Lee." the old man called Jerry answered.

"W-who are you?" Tai asked them.

"At least he's awake." the kid in yellow said.

"Well, my name is Marc." the kid in blue told Tai as he held out his hand. Tai grabbed it and got up.

"And my name's Tony." the kid in yellow said, holding his hand out to Takato. Takato grabbed his hand and Tony helped him up.

"And don't forget me! My name's Lee." Lee said as he held his hand out to Matt. He grabbed it and Lee helped him up.

"And I'm the only girl of the group. I'm Megan." the girl in pink said as she held her hand out to Marcus. He grabbed her hand and she helped him up. After a while, all of them had finally gotten untangled and were asking their own questions. Others muttering to themselves about a few things.

"I bet Izzy would love this place." Matt whispered to Tai.

"I agree. He would go crazy in here trying to figure out everything." Tai whispered back.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We didn't get to ask you what your names were! What are your names?" Marc asked the digidestined.

"Well, I'm Tai." Tai answered.

"That's a bit of a strange name." Lee said.

"Yeah, most people say that." Tai said.

"Anyway, my name's Matt." Matt answered.

"And my name's Davis. I just wish you didn't interrupt our soccer game." Davis told them.

"Sorry, but you'll have to get used to it." Megan answered.

"Well, my name is Ken." Ken told them.

"And I'm Takato." Takato answered.

"Another weird name." Tony said.

"Some of our names are a bit strange." Takuya said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Besides, my name's Henry." Henry told them.

"And my name's Takuya." Takuya answered.

"And there's the third strange name today." Tony said, sarcastic.

"Thanks for the complement, kid." Marcus said back, just as sarcastic.

"Well, my name's Koji." Koji told them.

"That's two in a row..." Tony whispered.

"And my name's Marcus." Marcus told them.

"Finally, my name is Thomas." Thomas answered.

"Where are we, anyway?" Tai asked, looking around the room.

"WOOHP Headquarters. Jerry brought you here to become spies." Marc told them. Being told that they were there to become spies surprised them a bit.

"Spies?!" they all shouted. Marc and the others had to cover their ears because they shouted so loud.

"Yeah, and you're supposed to help us on a mission, too." Lee told them after his ears stopped ringing.

"What's the mission, then?!" Davis asked excitedly. He had always wanted to go on a spy mission.

"Some criminals have been making robberies lately." Jerry told them.

"Then why are you asking spies like us to help?" Takato asked.

"Because," Jerry said as the screen behind him flickered on to show a map of the world with four flashing red dots on it, "all of the robberies have happened at heavily guarded places, such as Fort Knox. And the crooks have used high-tech technology to get in and out, but have not taken anything so far. Lee, Megan, Tony, and Marc are good spies and all, but they cannot go to all four of these places without help. And besides, all of you need spy training, so why not now, during a mission?" All of them groaned. He did make a good point, but why were they spies in the first place?

"Oh, and one more thing." Jerry told them as he hit a button on his desk. A second later, a rectangular hole opened in the wall and flung out ten spy suits, each one for one of the digidestined. "These are your spy suits. Change into the before you go on your mission."


End file.
